First Christmas
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: It's finally snowing and two old friends show up to spend the day with the Potters. One-shot. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is a little story that I thought up while re-reading Deathly Hallows for the hundredth time. Please enjoy!**

"Oh, James, look!" Lily cried excitedly. "It's snowing!"

James walked over to stand by his wife in front of the window. "It came really late this year, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "I was afraid that we wouldn't have a white Christmas this year."

"But we do," James replied, giving Lily a quick kiss on her forehead. "Let's get Harry bundled up; I wouldn't want him to miss his first snow."

The two hurried upstairs to where a once-sleeping Harry was waiting for them, holding onto the side of his crib, bouncing excitedly.

"Hey, my beautiful boy," Lily cooed as she scooped him up. "Do you want to see what snow is?"

The baby smiled up at her and James, and they put warm clothes on him so he wouldn't get chilled by the cold winter's air. James held open the front door for Lily as she carried Harry out into the snowfall. The black-haired baby first hid his face in his mother's scarf, trying to hide from the snowflakes, but then he saw how relaxed his mum and dad were, and looked up at the falling white specks.

James and Lily laughed as Harry reached out his little hands, trying to catch the falling flakes. The moment was interrupted by a familiar barking that came from down the street.

"I was hoping he'd make it for Christmas!" James said, and he and the baby both shared the same level of excitement as a black dog came bounding down the sidewalk to their front gate.

James went over and opened the gate, allowing the dog to trot happily into the front yard.

"It's so good to see you, Padfoot!" James said, patting the dog on the head.

Happy with the welcome from his old friend, Sirius now turned his eyes to the baby who was now shoving against Lily, wanting to be put down.

"Go ahead, love," James encouraged.

Lily carefully put Harry down on the ground, and the baby immediately began trying to make his way through the ever-increasing snow to what appeared to him was just a puppy to play with. Sirius, seeing his struggle, for he could only move so fast when he was bundled up so much, left James' side and walked over to Harry, his cheeks pink with the cold and the exertion. Harry smiled, his green eyes glowing with delight as he reached out to pet him. Unfortunately he lost his balance and almost fell over, but Sirius quickly steadied him with his muzzle, and in the next second, the dog had transformed into a young man, now holding the laughing baby.

"He's getting bigger every day!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yep," James said, walking over and patting Sirius' shoulder. "My mum always told me that I grew like a weed."

"Are you sure she wasn't just calling you a weed?" a voice asked from the street.

"Ah, Moony!" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Hello, Remus," Lily said.

"I though you had gotten lost!" Sirius said, bouncing Harry lightly in his arms.

"Well, Sirius, when you decided to run full speed down the sidewalk, you left me behind. You do realize that that entire sidewalk is icy?" Remus asked, entering the yard.

"I thought I slid a little on it," Sirius noted. "Oh, well. At least we're all here together for Christmas."

"But what about Peter?" Lily asked concernedly.

"He has a sick relative to tend to," Remus replied, his attention now turned to baby Harry. "My lord, he's got your eyes, Lily."

"Mmm, yes," she agreed. "But he'll have his father's handsome features. Won't you?" she asked Harry sweetly, who was pleased with all of the attention he was receiving.

"Let's get him inside," James advised, and the five of them walked into the house together.

That evening, after they had finished dinner, James and Sirius took Harry back into the living room, amusing him with the moving ornaments on the Christmas tree. Remus had offered to help Lily with washing the dishes.

"So how are you, Remus?" she asked.

"I've been better," he replied honestly. "I lost another job."

"I'm so sorry," Lily said, turning her sad green gaze to him. "This just isn't fair."

"Well, there's not much to do about it, I'm afraid; my kind is used to it. But how are you, now that you're a mother?" He changed the topic.

"Busy. There's always work to be done, and Harry is so energetic. If it wasn't for James, I don't know what I'd do." She shook her head.

"It seems like you both were born to be parents," Remus commented. "It comes so naturally to you."

"Thank you," Lily said, smiling. "It means a lot to hear you say that. First-child worries and all that."

"Harry will always be grateful to have parents like you." He smiled at her.

"Lily." James came into the kitchen, carrying a now-sleeping Harry. "I'm taking him up to bed."

"I'm coming," Lily replied, and dried off her hands with one last look at her sleeping angel. "You and Sirius make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"Thank you," Remus said, and Lily gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to tuck her son into bed.

And as she sat back downstairs with her husband and his two best friends, with her son safe and sound upstairs, she couldn't help but wonder how her Severus was doing, and if he was spending the holidays with people he cared about, like she was.

**A/N: Please review! They're the best Christmas presents! **

**Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
